


My Adorable Hero

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rescue, Second Base, Sweet, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is best friends with Sam Winchester. Crowley mistakes their close friendship as something more. But the reader is actually in love with Garth. Crowley kidnaps and tortures the reader to get back at Sam. Sam and Dean decide to take a tactical approach to save her. Garth becomes very worried and protective, so he decides to find her himself, without the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Adorable Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Kimura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mari_Kimura).



> Hope this is what you were looking for :)

“What’s with the serious face, Sam?” you tease, punching the Winchester in the arm. Sam just walked in the room with his brows furrowed and lips drawn in a pout.

The Winchester groans, giving you a greeting hug. “I can’t stand Crowley,” he mutters. He throws his bags on one of the motel beds.

“Sam” you admonish, “I know Crowley can be an asshole, but you and Dean need him.” Sam just rolls his eyes, firing up his laptop at the kitchen table. “What did you do?” you ask cautiously.

“Not important,” he mutters. “And Dean did it too.”

You grip Sam’s shoulders, looking intently into his eyes. “Sam, what the hell did you do?!” you demand, your eyes narrowing.

“The meeting with Crowley didn’t go as planned. We killed a bunch of demons, threatened Crowley, he vowed to destroy me” he huffs.

You push the Winchester, “Sam! I swear you boys forget that Crowley is the fucking King of Hell! He could crush us into oblivion!”

“Yeah, yeah” Sam mutters. You glare at him and cross your arms as you sit across from him at the table. You see a smirk play at his lips, and you narrow your eyes in suspicion.

“What?” you demand.

“I forgot to mention that Garth was there” he says nonchalantly, peeking at you with mischievous eyes.

Your heart skips a beat, “Oh my god was he okay? Did Crowley get him?” you ask rapidly, unable to keep your voice calm.

“I knew you liked him” Sam chuckles.

“I’m just worried about the well-being of a fellow hunter” you explain, trying not to smile. Sam knows you too well. But you couldn’t ask for a better best friend.

“Well, your fellow hunter is just fine” he says sarcastically. “He and Dean are going to bring us back some food.” You bite your lip, thinking about whether you should change clothes or fix your make-up.

“You look fine” Sam states, as if he could read your mind. “Besides, it’s just Garth.” He looks up at you expectantly, hoping to hear you reveal your secret crush on Garth. The secret crush that both he and Dean are painfully aware that you have.

“Oh shut up, bastard” you mumble petulantly. You hear the door open up behind you, and you snap your head back to look. Dean walks through the door trailed by the most adorable person in the entire world.

“I can’t believe how cheap this food- (y/n)? Hey!” he greets his face breaking out into a dazzling grin.

“Hey, Garth” you say shyly, meeting his light blue eyes. You hear Sam snort behind you, and your cheeks flush a deep pink. Dean just rolls his eyes and hands out the food. Garth takes a seat right beside you, and you feel your body tighten in excitement.

“I ate in the car, so I’m gonna go take a shower” Dean states, walking over to the bathroom.

“Yeahhh, I’m gonna go eat on the couch” Sam states quietly, giving you an inconspicuous wink.

“So how’s it going?” Garth asks cheerfully, smiling at you.

“Oh you know, the usual. Getting blood everywhere, werewolf hair on my clothes” you giggle nervously.

“Oh, trust me, I totally get it” he grins.

“And you?” you ask.

“Just the usual. Taking care of hauntings and answering phones. Being everybody’s FBI director.”

“And we thank you for it” you laugh, thinking of all the times Garth had gotten you out of an uncomfortable situation with local police.

“Yeah, so, ummm, meet anybody new?” He asks, his voice almost cracking.

“What? You mean like…” you start, not sure exactly what Garth is alluding to.

“Like a boyfriend?” He says quietly, peeking over at you.

You snort, “Yeah, no such luck” you say a bit dejectedly. You pause, worried about the answer you might receive, “and you?”

“Nah, nothing serious. I guess I haven’t met the right girl.” You smile to yourself, thrilled that he’s not with anyone.

“The right girl?” you prompt, your heart fluttering in your chest.

“(Y/N), I gotta ask you something” he says nervously. Your eyes widen; shit, is this really happening? “Do you want to go out sometime?” he asks, his voice a bit raspy.

“Oh Garth, of course” you answer, grinning like an idiot. Before you can say anything else you feel a strong hand grip your shoulder.

“Hello darling” you hear a distinct British accent greet.  Sam snaps his head back, and Garth narrows his eyes. Sam is off the couch in the blink of an eye, running towards you.

“Crowley, you get your hands off her!” he yells. Crowley flings Sam into the wall. Garth grabs for his knife, gritting his teeth.

“Oh Sam, you should have been more careful today, now your girlfriend is gonna pay” he growls. It all happens so quickly and you can’t react. He snaps his fingers and you feel your stomach drop as the scenery changes before your eyes. You turn around and punch Crowley square in the jaw, wincing slightly at the force. You reach for your knife, but Crowley sends you sailing across the room and the knife flies out of your hand. You struggle to your feet, looking around with blurry eyes.

“Now my pet, take a seat” he growls, standing by a wooden chair. You look around tentatively, trying to figure out where you are. It’s a dilapidated warehouse, crumbling walls, shattered windows; classic Crowley. Your eyes widen, you’ve been here before. Your heart skips a beat; if you could just escape you could find your way back. It’s only an hour from the motel. You could dispatch Crowley, escape through the surrounding woods, and then steal a car. “My lovely, that was an order” he prompts, his teeth clenched.

You walk slowly over to him, and immediately grab the chair, swinging it till you strike his face. “Fuck you!” you yell, making a break for it. Crowley recovers quickly, and drags you back. You scream in frustration, trying to dig your feet into the floor. He flings you into the chair, his powers keeping you pinned.

“Oh dearie” he whispers, “you’re not going to get out of this one. Those Winchesters and that ridiculous putz don’t have a chance in Hell of finding you…well, not in time at least.” You gulp, your lip trembling. Crowley produces a large knife, “let’s get started shall we?”

 

“How can you guys just sit around like this?” Garth demands.

“Garth, calm down!” Dean snaps, his voice stern. He and Sam are sitting at the kitchen table, talking to each other. Garth is pacing frantically back and forth through the motel, grumbling and growling.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Garth yells, his voice nearly cracking. “I would think Sam would care more” he hisses, his eyes glaring at the taller Winchester.

“What are you talking about Garth?” Sam patronizes, trying to keep his cool. Garth just stands there glaring, and it finally dawns on Sam. “Wow, dude. Her and I aren’t together ok? She’s my best friend and Crowley must have misread it.” Garth releases a breath, some of the tension subsiding.

“That still doesn’t answer my question; how can the two of you just sit around?”

“We have to think about this logically Garth! She could be anywhere with Crowley. We have a better chance of finding her in time if we use the appropriate tactics” Sam explains.

“We can’t just go tearing through random towns, searching high and low for her” Dean huffs.

“I would” Gath says stoically, his eyes hard and determined. He spins on his heel and bolts out the door, desperate to find you before it is too late.

 

You cry out in pain as metal scrapes across your skin. You hear your flesh tear and the sting of the blade makes you dizzy. Crowley has been going at this for an hour, and you’re not sure how much blood you can afford to lose. “Now, now, it will all be over soon. Looks like Sam and Dean have hit a brick wall trying to find you.” You spit up at Crowley’s face.

“Fuck you” you hiss, and he backhands you, hitting you in the cheek, bruising the bone. He wipes away the spit from his face, looking rather disgusted.

“Such filthy language” Crowley admonishes, toying with you. You can see the sun fall out the windows of the warehouse, and it’s starting to get cold. You shiver, left only in your bra and panties. Crowley wanted to have more skin to cut. Your breathing becomes labored; you are exhausted and in so much pain that you have gone numb. “Even if I die” you gasp, “the Winchesters will find you. And they will torture you so brutall-“ you get cut off by a swipe of his blade to your cheek, the sting causing you to let out a sob.

“Oh save it dearie” Crowley states in annoyance. “Those boys have no hope in hell of finding me. And that other one? He has no hope in hell of finding his car keys, let alone me.” You suddenly feel very defensive and your lips form a snarl.

“You better hope Garth doesn’t find you. He’s a better hunter than you give him credit for” you snap. “Than anyone gives him credit for” you add quietly. Your heart sinks a bit; you’ll never get to be with Garth. You’ll never get to hunt with Sam, or drink beer with Dean. The tears begin to stream down your face, the saltiness stinging and irritating your wounds.

“Well missy, this has been a nice chat, but I grow bored. How about I just kill you and enjoy the look on the Winchester’s face when I deliver your dead mutilated body?” He rears his blade, ready to plunge it in to your heart. You let out a squeak and squeeze your eyes shut, ready for the worst.

“You really don’t want to do that” you hear a voice call out.

“Well, I must say I was not expecting you” Crowley states dryly. Your heart flutters and you open your eyes.

“Garth!” you exclaim; he came for you, you’re saved.

“Step away from her Crowley” Garth orders, his voice uncharacteristically angry and stern.

“So controlling and forceful” Crowley teases, his eyes narrowing. “I must say, you’ve got more chops than I gave you credit for, chipmunk.”

Garth takes out a blade, and your eyes widen. He stole the Winchester’s blade; the one that can kill demons.

Crowley just laughs, but backs away from you. “You found her, and I respect that. I can also clearly see that Moose is not the one she’s in love with, making this game a lot less fun. Take the little bitch.” He turns to you, “I’m sure I’ll see you soon” he promises darkly, causing your stomach to flip. He vanishes, and you exhale a sigh of relief, dropping your head.

Garth sprints over to you, untying you from the chair.  He captures your body, supporting you as you try to stand. “Here, drink this” he whispers, holding up a small bottle. You open up your mouth as he pours. The liquid is cool and bitter, but you instantly feel better, and you eye him curiously. He strokes your face gently, “it’s a healing potion that I learned to make. I get hurt a lot” he explains, smiling awkwardly. Your wounds begin to scar over, the bleeding subsiding.

“Smart” you state, trying to figure out what to say. “Thanks for saving me” you whisper, giving him a hug. He hugs back, his arms tightening around your body, holding you extremely close.

“I’m just glad I got here in time” he says quietly in your ear. His lips brush against your cartilage, and you feel your lower half awaken.

“Well” you begin, feeling a nervous excitement course through you, “I did promise you a date” you say, trying to make your voice sultry. You bravely kiss his neck, making sure to graze your teeth along his soft skin. He giggles, the sound causing you to grin like an idiot. He cups your face in his hands and pulls you in for a sweet kiss. His lips press firmly into yours, warm and earnest; you feel your entire body just melt against his. The kiss heats up as Garth gropes at your ass with his long fingers, and you twist your hands into his hair. He moans into your mouth and you lick along his bottom lip, sensual and hot.

“You know” he whispers against your mouth, “my car has a pretty comfortable back seat” he prompts.

You break the kiss quickly, stooping down to collect your clothes. “Let’s go” you state, grabbing his hand and running for the exit. The two of your run out into the darkness, surrounded by trees, the only light coming from the inside of Garth’s car. He opens the door for you, a boyish grin on his face.

“After you, beautiful.” You crawl in and lay down on the back seat. You wait for Garth who comes in soon after, completely naked. You bite your lip; sure he’s skinny, but he’s got some lean muscle that’s very appealing. And holy fuck.

“You’re fucking hung” you whisper, your eyes widening. His cock is fully hard, thick and red, ready for action.

Garth just laughs, his cheeks turning a deep red. “Glad you approve baby, you’re quite a sight yourself” he responds, scanning over your half naked body. “But I think, you’d look even sexier without this” he whispers as he helps you out of your bra. You shiver as he places a soft kiss in between your breasts.  He sucks on your nipple, tonguing it mercilessly. His teeth gently rake across your nipples and breasts, teasing your delicate skin. You reach your hand down his smooth skin, and grasp at his thick cock. He whines against your skin, licking up your throat and giving small bites along your jaw.

You swipe your thumb over his slit, spreading the precum around the head. He moans softly as you begin to pump him. His hips buck in response, his pelvis moving with your touch. He drags down your panties, leaving them around your knees. He backs up, and you release his dick. He drags down your panties the rest of the way with his teeth, and you moan loudly.

“Oh my god you’re so sexy” you breathe, squirming with want.

“Only for you, gorgeous” he grins. He slips his fingers inside you, pressing up against your walls. You bite your lip, consumed with pleasure as he pulsates inside you. A deep delicious pleasure burns within, and he massages your clitoris with his thumb. You begin to pant, your pelvis thrusting into his touch.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks, licking his lips adorably.

“What was your first clue?” you breathe. He laughs freely, his eyes practically sparkling.

“May I?” he asks, carefully, spreading your legs as he lines up with your hole.

“Yes, yes!” you moan loudly, circling your hips, trying to entice him. He grins widely at you, pushing gently in. He leans over your body as he pushes in farther, and you rake your fingernails across his back, leaving red marks. He pulls out and pushes back in faster, his thick cock stretching you wide, expanding your walls with beautiful friction. He begins to thrust in faster, his cock pounding inside you. He nails your sweet spot and you cry out in pleasure. “More, oh god!” you moan loudly, writhing in ecstasy.

“(Y/N), please, say my name. I wanna hear it in your voice” he begs, nuzzling against your cheek.

“Oh Garth, you feel so good inside me Garth” you reel, your head absolutely spinning. He gives you a wet kiss, chewing on your lip.

“Oh baby, you’re so tight, and perfect. I wanna make you cum.” You give a high whine, feeling yourself build and build. The car begins to rock with the force of Garth fucking you, your sweet spot getting absolutely nailed.

“Ohhh Gaaaarrth” you scream, throwing your head back as you release, cumming violently. Your entire body feels weightless as you feel him cum hot and strong inside you. He falls onto your body, sweaty and warm. You shift to the side, both of you barely fitting on the back seat, your limbs tangling.

“Whoa” you breathe, inhaling Garth’s sweet scent.

“That was amazing” he whispers, kissing your hairline gently.

“You fogged up the windows” you giggle, looking around the car.

“We fogged them up” he responds, squeezing you tightly.

You gasp suddenly, your body shifting, “Oh my god, we need to tell Sam and Dean that I’m alright.”

You turn to Garth, his sweet face inches from yours. He gives you a warm kiss, rubbing his nose against yours. “Mayybbbee in a few more minutes?” you add.

“I like that idea” he says softly, giving you another kiss. You sigh contently, closing your eyes. It’s safe to say that your new boyfriend is perfect for you, and you bite your bottom lip in glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
